deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs. Astro Boy
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Astro Boy! Two ability copying robots who have defeated Mega Man finally fight! Which one will be metal scraps by the end? Interlude Wiz: Robots have been around for a rather long time, many of them wielding different purposes, cleaning, fighting... Boomstick: And these two are packed up and ready for that! Wiz: Metal Sonic, the adapting robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the robotic atomic super child! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Astro Boy Wiz: In the year of 2003 robots were advancing extremely quickly, bringing a lot of new problems for the world. but a certain robots engineer was dealing with a tad bit more personal problem. Boomstick: Tenma didn't pay attention to his actual family, and more on his work. Until his little son Tobio took their car out for a spin and got killed. He did pay attention then. Wiz: Filled with sadness and regret, Tenma got another chance by making his son again- not the old fashioned way, instead he got his friends and built a robot version of Toby. They succeeded, and called him...Atom. Boomstick: But us Americans decided to rename him Astro Boy for some reason, and bingo, that's what happened. Wiz: Stuff was going pretty well, Astro could attend school, do chores, and all that. But Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never be able to replace Tobio. His resentment grew every time he looked at the robotic child. Boomstick: So then he just sold him to the circus...damn, that's pretty heartless, even for my standards. He spent his time there until he was adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu. Wiz: Ochanomizu's kindness inspired Astro to do what's right and protect the world. Boomstick: He's damn good at it too- mainly because he has a fuck-ton of weapons built in. Like transforming arm cannons, a finger laser, etc. Wiz: He was also built in with a ton of actual abilities too, including jet powered flight, flashlight eyes, able to translate more than sixty languages, instant discernment between good and evil, a super-genius level electronic brain, ears 1000 times more sensitive than humans...and that's not even all of it. Boomstick: He also has his well known ass guns. Wiz: They do seem very weird, but these unorthodox weapons are extremely useful in battle. Boomstick: He also can fly through iron like air, and break solid concrete like it's paper. Wiz: Astro's plastic skin is able to survive planet busting hits, the bottom of the ocean and even a dip in the sun. Boomstick: He's taken on a fuck-ton of weapons, like water-stealing aliens and a robotic Satan that shoots lasers out of his nipples! Wiz: He beat Pluto, the most dangerous robot assassin in the world, traveled 38x FTL, lifted an ENTIRE city, defeated Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus, and is on par with Atlas who physically threw a sword with enough kinetic energy to block a planet busting cannon! Boomstick: How the hell does he get enough fuel to do these things? *Remembers* Boomstick: Nope. Not bringing that up again! But either way, having this robot death child on your side would be pretty swell! But, he's far from perfect. Wiz: Astro has a fear of being melted by extreme heat. And sometimes a strong blow can cause his joints to fall apart. And of course, Astro over-exerts himself to the point of draining his power supply, and that would be extremely dangerous for him. Boomstick: But, using that energy to plow a robo-chick enough to city bust is pretty cool. Metal Sonic Boomstick: Dr. Eggman is well known for getting his ass kicked by Sonic, but one day, he had enough, and got to work on making a robot better in every way to Sonic. Wiz: The result was the creatively named Metal Sonic, looking like Sonic and all. Except Metal. Boomstick: Before Metal Sonic was truly himself, he was just some normal robot. Nothing different- except some kind of kidnapper. Wiz: However, he was just in his early stages of development. After many different run-ins with Sonic and a few tweaks, he had succeeded; the true Metal Sonic was made. His greatest creation. Plot still dislikes him though. Boomstick: Metal has Sonic's basic abilities, like the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. But, he does have cool abilities of his own, like flight, sharp claws that can seriously hurt foes, a purple-black force field that protects him from seriously strong attacks, and even a Uni-Beam! He's also famous for being stronger, more durable, and faster than the relativistic city-busting Sonic. Wiz: But his most deadliest ability is his scanner, which can be used to copy the abilities of almost any target, and makes him dangerously adaptive. Boomstick: After Robotnik gave him a new form, Neo Metal Sonic, he gained a moderate boost in power and the ability to blast lightning from his hands. He also came very close to turning on Robotnik. Wiz: After collecting enough power, he can transform into his real Super form, the FTL, planet-busting Metal Overlord. This form is absolutely massive in size, can lift up Egg Fleet Battleships with one hand, and can fire crystal beams and missiles, as well as flamethrowers out of his hands, or claws. Boomstick: It can even use the Chaos Control, which is a low level reality warping ability. Wiz: Super Sonic couldn't even hurt Metal in this form, it took the combined efforts of Tails and Knuckles in their Super forms, and even then it was still a very difficult battle for them. Boomstick: Doesn't save him from getting his ass kicked. He almost always loses to Sonic, and he was once defeated by running into a wall. Wiz: It also malfunctions fairly often, despite being Robotnik's supposed greatest creation. Boomstick: Still, this thing is certainly one of the things you would not want to meet in the Sonic universe. Death Battle Random City All was peaceful. The Sun was out, a cool breeze, and a warm temperature. Peaceful. Silent. Normal. Despite it being a large city- it really was pleasant and normal. All apart from a being standing on top of a tall building. It was, in fact, the Astro Boy. He thought this place was oddly familiar. But he could sense something was about to happen- but what was? He would find out soon. As soon as a heard a soft metallic clang from behind him, he turned around, and saw something he wouldn't really expect. He could tell it was robotic, and it looked vaguely like some kind of anthropomorphic hedgehog- but all he could tell ended right at that spot. He had never seen a being like this before, but the worse thing he could sense? It was evil. Metal Sonic didn't sense the robot at this position, and was actually surprised. No matter, he would deal with this soon enough. And thus, he got into a battle position- as did Astro. This would most likely not end well for either of them. The weirdest thing was the amount of déjà vu they felt was rather large. But that didn't matter right now. All that was on their minds was to destroy each other. Fight! (Cue Porky Means Business) Astro immediately flew forward with a punch for Metal- and it hit, knocking the robot hedgehog back and nearly causing him to actually fly off the edge of the building itself, but he grabbed onto the ground at the last second, and then it was his turn to jump right up and fly, but Astro matched this by flying straight straight up to hit him again, and he yet again hit the robot, almost knocking it out of the air, but Metal was tough, and immediately used a Homing Attack on Atom after, and it hit him- but definitely not much damage, Metal could clearly tell. (Cue Track 13) Astro then fired his finger laser at Metal, landing directly on the robots chest, blowing him back once again and causing noticeable damage to Metal Sonic. He could tell this opponent was clearly deadly, and the evil robot flew forward with his claws out, slashing and stabbing at Atom multiple times, but none of them even scratched his skin- more irritable than anything else, and this useless spree was stopped when Astro headbutted the thing on its metal forehead, sending it flying down. (Cue Boss Battle Theme) Astro followed the metal object in his descent, and transformed his arm into a cannon to fire down onto Metal. Metal Sonic brought up a dark purple shield-like barrier around him to attempt to block the blasts, but they all broke through it rather easily, and with a kick from the robot boy himself, the whole thing shattered under the blow like glass, and Metal was defenseless once again. Just as he began thinking about what to turn to now, he felt a blast from Astro's cannon hit him directly on the chest and immediately got blown far away by it. But Atom followed yet again, and grabbed Metal's leg to through him straight through a large building- rock, metal beams, and all that stuff impacted Metal as he forcefully flew through the structure, and as he arrived through the other side, he felt a hard-as-metal kick impact him on his back and send him flying through the structure once more, and as he came out the other side, Astro kicked him up into the sky and shot more blasts out of his arm cannon at the robot hedgehog, but Metal had a weapon of his own. Astro saw a beam of energy fly out of Metal's chest, but he paid no real heed as he flew through the energy, and punched Metal in the chest once more. But as soon as Atom got close enough, Metal's eyes grew a lighter red as he activated his scanner. He began copying Astro's powers and abilities, adding to Metal's own database. Before Astro's punch hit, the robot hedgehog had successfully copied Astro's powers. (Cue Mega Man 2 Medley) Metal took the hit however, and transformed his arm into a cannon exactly like Astro's- and began firing. Atom couldn't shake off his confusion before the blasts hit- how in the world did Metal get his weapon? Luckily, Astro's raw durability protected him from the blasts that Metal shot out, and he countered with some blasts of his own that actually hit Metal and caused decent damage once again. Finally, Atom returned to close combat with Metal, and landed a punch directly on Metal's chin. And once again, Metal flew away again from the uppercut, barely keeping flight but Astro punched him in the chest again, causing a rather large dent on it. If Metal could feel, or comprehend pain, he would likely be feeling a rather large amount at this moment. The Astro Boy grabbed Metal by the neck, and threw him straight down to ground- causing a rather large crater that was noticeable even from Astro's whereabouts. (Cue Infinite Loop) Astro then flew down to the crater in the blink of an eye, and landed a punch directly in Metal's head, causing even larger cracks on the ground of the crater. And then, he punched once more. And again. And again. And again. And again... Metal was deeply damaged at this point, and Astro could tell as he hovered up, and charged up his arm cannon. Meanwhile, Metal couldn't even move- he was clearly in a very poor state. But he had to survive- but sadly for him, before he could come up with some kind of plan, Astro fired the charged arm cannon blast right into the crater. Bang! A large mushroom cloud formed directly where the blast landed- destroying much of the surroundings of them. Cars, trucks, even building were pushed over by the force of the explosion. As it died down, Astro landed, and looked into the dust cloud. And boy, was he surprised. Metal Sonic had survived, but he looked far different. With a sleeker design, and a deeper blue color, outfitted with a cape- and a rather noticeable difference in power. (Cue Dancing Mad Part 1) Metal Sonic had transformed into Neo Metal Sonic. "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER." Round two had begun, and it was going to be surely a tad different from the last. Astro began the round by flying towards the robot with yet another kick- Metal successfully dodged, however, and shot out lightning from his hands into Astro- blowing him far back into the wreckage of a building, and he continued to shoot out more and more bolts into Atom- this really wasn't too good for him now, huh? Astro wasn't going to go down this easily- as shown when a recognizable blast of energy flew out of the rubble and hit Metal, sending him stumbling back as Astro began to throw parts of the building at the transformed robot, but none actually managed to hit him. Atom returned to close quarters once more, and jumped up to- perform a footdive on Metal, knocking him back once again. He wanted to shout out the name of the move, but he really didn't need to. Metal fired more shots of Astro's stolen cannon- but Astro dodged each one, and performed a roundhouse-kick on Metal, sending him flying back once again right into the remains of a building. Astro surely didn't look like he was kneeling down before him, did he? Metal got up with noticeable difficulty- this upgrade clearly didn't bridge the gap between their powers. Not even close. Just as he looked at Astro in coldness- the child robot swiftly punched him across the head yet again, and sent him flying into another structure. Just as the robot landed, Astro grabbed onto the robots right arm, and swiftly pulled- tearing it right off in a blink of an eye like wet paper. No sound was heard, except from when Astro dropped the metal arm onto concrete. Metal looked at the stump of his arm, and then sprung out his remaining left arm to hit Atom with another yellow bolt of lightning- he was clearly weak to them, but before he could fire another Astro jumped forward to whack Metal across the head with a kick- and as his head turned around Astro punched him on the other side of his head, and finished it with a sharp headbutt, causing Metal to fall down and skid across the ground with sparks flying around. Metal barely got up from the ground, nearly tumbling right over again. He was in a deeply damaged state once again- and this time, it appeared to Astro that he had nothing else to turn to. It was time to finish this. He flew forward with a fist out, and just as he was about to hit... Metal attached more and more metal parts to himself- leaving Astro confused and causing him to stop in his tracks. Metal was growing in size with more and more parts- no matter how hard Astro tried to destroy them, they always attached to him. Astro began to slowly back away as Metal grew much greater in size- no longer was he Neo Metal Sonic- he had transformed into his final form- Metal Overlord. (Cue Dancing Mad Part 4) The sky quickly turned black- lightning raining down on the city- what was left of it, at least. Metal looked around in his new form, observing what was left. Rain extinguished the fires- leaving just darkness, lightning being the only source of light. He then looked down to his small opponent- Astro Boy was now visually scared. He had absolutely no idea what happened, absolutely no idea. He could sense the horribly large increase in power, but that just made things worse. He looked up to the massive robot looking down on him- Metal roared at this act, as Astro got into a fighting position as a response. He had no idea if he would survive or not, but he wasn't going down without trouble. The final round had begun, and it was the one that was going to end it. Astro attacked with multiple kicks to Metal's large bulk- none of which harming him. Metal casually whacked the child robot out of the air with a slap- sending him flying directly down into the ground. And with a giant slam, Metal punched the downed Astro again. As he prepared for one final punch to crush Atom- and he actually caught the massive hand and threw the massive building-sized robot over his shoulder. Slam! With cracks on the ground from the impact, Astro tried to follow up with blasts from his arm cannon, but Metal was up before any of them could actually cause any harm for him. Astro kept firing however, but no blasts that hit Metal's frame did any damage- but the missiles that the Metal Overlord fired at Astro did, causing him to fly right into one of the few remaining skyscrapers- but Metal would not allow Astro to recover for a second, and fired more missiles at Astro and the structure- causing it turn explode in a massive fiery inferno that Astro was caught in, and with a clang, he fell to the ground. He was losing, he clearly realized that. If he lost- no one would be here to protect the world from this thing, and everything would be destroyed. Nothing left. He had to win, or that would become the future of the world. As Metal lowered his head down to Astro, he felt the impact of multiple bullets hit him- and they actually damaged him. These were Astro's famous ass-guns, and he continued to fire bullets into Metal's massive head- he tried to swat numerous bullets out of the air, but to no avail. Astro then flew up, and swiftly upper-cutted the giant frame of Metal- sending him toppling over once again. (Cue Track 10) Astro began attacking Overlord from multiple angles- kicks and punches were felt by Metal all over- he tried to punch Astro out of the sky again, but with amazing speed, Atom dodged the hit and grabbed Metal by his purple tail, and began picking him up and smashing him into multiple buildings- what was left of them, at least. Astro then flew up with Metal's tail in his hands, and began smashing him roughly on the ground, with massive cracks being made on the ground with each time Astro slammed Metal on the ground. Flying up more, Astro threw Metal up once more- and threw him straight down again! The impact was immense, causing a massive crack to open up on the ground- rubble, buildings and what remained of vehicles. But Astro wasn't done yet, and flew into the sky- Metal's large tail still in his hands. And then, why he was high enough, Astro slowly began to spin around- increasing in speed. When he gained enough speed, Astro immediately let go of the massive robot hedgehog, and sent him flying miles into the air. Metal screeched at this act, and began to charge up a final blast of energy in his maw. Astro, however noticed this and flew towards the massive robot with his fist out- and just as Metal fired the beam, he hit. BANG! An absolutely massive explosion occurred when both of them hit- lighting up the atmosphere and being visible all around the Earth. And then, both of them fell to the ground with a few clangs. One was in pieces. The other was intact. The latter stood up and looked around...to see the remaining pieces and parts of Metal Overlord. Astro had done it. He had destroyed Metal- his greatest threat he had faced yet. He had won. He let out a laugh of victory as he began to walk away. Needed someway to fix all the destruction 'n stuff though. K.O Conclusion Booomstick: Huh. That was surprising- but how did Astro win, exactly? Wiz: Well- Astro completely destroyed base Metal. No question about it. He destroyed him in speed, durability, strength...honestly, he could've killed him before he would of transformed into Neo or Overlord. The copy ability didn't bridge the gap or help him much either. Boomstick: It's not like Neo Metal is much of a power increase anyway- hell, it barely has a few feats in total. The moment this really came close was when Metal transformed into Overlord. Wiz: Metal Overlord has the durability, size and DC advantages, but it all really ends there. Metal Ovelord reacts to enemies that are a few times FTL, give or take, but calculations put Astro at 38 times the speed of light, or perhaps even higher. It's not like Metal Overlord has a massive DC or durability advantage, anyways. Astro has dealt with planet busters like Metal Overlord before, anyways. So it really isn't a terribly large gap. Not to mention Astro is very durable himself, and with his experience advantage... Boomstick: And his version of Chaos Control isn't particularly that impressive- it's just a low-level reality warping ability- but this made the fight real close. Astro is rocking some good hax too- shields, adaptability, etc. Also, it's no question Astro is physically stronger- that city lifting feat and all. Wiz: In the end, Astro was just experienced and fast and tough enough with hax to overcome Metal's other advantages. Boomstick: All of the Eggman's forces and all of the Eggman's friends, couldn't put Metal Sonic together again! Wiz: The winner is, Astro Boy. Advantages & Disadvantages Astro Boy * +Much faster than all of Metal's forms * +Far stronger and more powerful than Neo Metal and base Metal * +Has some pretty swell hax of his own * +Is just as smart, if not smarter * +Physically stronger than all of Metal's forms, as far as feats can tell * +Due to his overall lack of versatility, Metal's copy ability didn't really do much * +Pretty durable- at least way more so than Neo Metal and base Metal * +Could get past Metal's base abilities with ease * +Much more experienced in fighting * +Small size can be used against Metal Overlord's massive size * -Outclassed in DC and durability to Metal Overlord * -Chaos Control could fuck him up pretty badly * -Metal's scanner would confuse him for a bit Metal Sonic * +Metal Overlord overpowered Astro in DC and durability * +Size could be used as an advantage in that form * +Chaos Control would be particularly useful * +Would gain all of Astro's abilities with his scanner * =Might be equal in smarts * -Massively outclassed in speed * -Outclassed in hax for the most part * -Metal's copy ability wouldn't really close the gap in between their powers * -Massively outclassed in durability, strength and power in every form apart from Metal Overlord * -Outclassed in experience * -Size would mostly be against him in Metal Overlord * -His base abilities really didn't do much at all Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sonic Vs Astro Boy Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music